


blooming flower

by sugutosato



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flowers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Not Beta Read, mention of mogubin, mention of seriwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugutosato/pseuds/sugutosato
Summary: when allen bloomed a flower for woobin.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Seo Woobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	blooming flower

allen has that eagerness. eagerness to perform, to pour his heart out to a song, to sing, to debut, and to be successful artist.

he thought he had it all, the looks, the talent. so when his hopeful heart heard the news that he wont debut with stray kids, it shattered into pieces.

he repeatedly slams his head against the wall, scolding himself why he didn't do enough, why he didn't pushed himself to do more, why he had so much expectations that he will be chosen.

but he's not ready to give up yet. he has a tree to grow, and a fruit to reap.

so he tried again, as a new allen who learned a lot and has a lot to learn, but with a new mindset.

and a new flower to bloom.

_seo woobin._

allen had met a lot of great singers before, but he, he is _different_.

as a person who experienced hardships before, allen can feel it, in every note woobin is singing, it is there, the emotions and the determination to debut, just like him.

and that day, allen realized, he wants this flower to have its own garden, and a person who would take care of it, as if it is the most beautiful flower they had ever seen.

so when both woobin and him chosen to debut with cravity, the flower made him feel warm again.

but every flower must have gone through storms to test it. and so does allen's.

because when he decided to make a move, closer to which it cherish, sudden wave of strong winds tries to kill it, wants it gone.

allen rewrote his pre-debut song. now with proper vocabulary and clearer message. he planned to ask woobin to sing it with him. and maybe, submit it to their company and be included in their album someday.

but when he found woobin cuddling with serim, and heard them talk about a duo song, he backed out, as a petal from his flower carried away by the storms and wind.

—

flowers have to face the blinding heat of the sun too, so in another week, allen blindly took a step closer with woobin again.

' _maybe with dancing this time,'_ he thought.

he was about to ask woobin to make a choreo with him, as they both enjoy dancing. but when he saw woobin teaching jungmo a new step, and they're dangerously close with one another, allen felt his flower drying from the blinding sun. and he, who wants to protect his flower, _himself_ , he step back again.

—

everyone's asleep because of another tiring day of practice, but allen's mind won't even let him, so that night allen decided to do the unusual of him to stay up a little bit, and write a song about what he feels. he needs it, he _wants_ to move on, _h_ _e wants to get rid of this flower,_ and writing about it may help him.

he's on the middle of thinking a word when a voice suddenly came across beside their ref as he is staying in their dorm's kitchen table. _it's woobin._

"writing new songs...? while eating cereals? seriously?"

"we don't have any apple left so—"

"let me cook something for you."

allen can't protest anymore as woobin starts to prepare and cook something... for him. 

"why are you still up, by the way?" allen asked. that's a silly question, because everyone knows woobin stays up the latest among all of them, but he needs to carry a conversation at least, and because he can't continue writing the song about his crush when his crush is literally in front of him. _great distraction._

"i saw this recipe and now i can't sleep until i cook this one, and because you're here, as well as be my judge." allen nods even though woobin cant see him.

in matter of minutes, a deliciously and unfamiliar looking food is served in front of him. "so what's this?" he asked.

"actually, it's a traditional food from our hometown but i watched something earlier that made me think can improve this dish more and i can't stop thinking about it so... taste it! and tell me what you think."

allen picked a spoon and scoop something green but coated with cheese, and _oh god_ , its taste, allen can ask woobin to marry him at this point— _lol. if only he can._

woobin saw how enchanted allen is with his dish, and felt heartwhelming as the older genuinely told his reviews about it and how delicious it is.

"you know, i just realized we don't bond that much," woobin suddenly blurted out. "should i cook more for you? and maybe tell me about you. we're in the same team now, i want to know you more, allen hyung."

_'maybe, i'll let my flower bloom once again.'_

"sure, I'm happy to do that."

**Author's Note:**

> idk will probably delete (or edit) this soon. help me improve juice a yo. (the summary is shit. will change it when my brain had a comeback). shout at me on twt! @procravity


End file.
